


Let There Be Sweaters

by Bookworm1063



Series: 12 Days of Holidays 2019 [6]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1063/pseuds/Bookworm1063
Summary: Evie presents her friends with last-minute holiday gifts.Day six of DearDescendants' 12 Days of Holidays. Prompt: Ugly Sweater.
Relationships: Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil
Series: 12 Days of Holidays 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997662
Kudos: 5
Collections: DearDescendants' 12 Days of Holidays





	Let There Be Sweaters

“Sorry I’m late!”

Evie burst into Jay and Carlos’ room, her arms wrapped around three bulky packages. Each one was tied with a different color of shimmering ribbon, wrapped in festive paper.

Mal frowned up at her from her place on the floor. “We were going to start an hour ago.”

“I know.” Evie plunked down next to her girlfriend, smiling sheepishly. “I was up late putting the finishing touches on these, and I had to wrap them this morning.”

Mal shook her head and snatched at the parcel with the purple ribbon. Evie snatched it back.

“Youngest first.” She handed Carlos a present with a red ribbon. Carlos grinned and tore it open.

His mouth dropped open, and he laughed. Jay peered over his shoulder and grinned wickedly. “Evie, you’re my new favorite person.”

“Hey!” Carlos pouted as he pulled the holiday sweater from its wrappings. It was stripped in red, white, and black, decorated with rows of paw prints. It even had a hood with red felt dog ears flopping from the top. “I love it, though. Thanks, Evie.”

Evie leaned over to give Carlos a hug before tossing Jay his own present, this one with a gold ribbon. He tore it open with only slightly less enthusiasm than Carlos.

“Wow, E.” Jay’s sweater was gold and red, with a winged serpent sewn on the back and fingerless gloves built into the sleeves. “This is great.” He reached across the circle for a fist bump.

Mal was pouting a little bit. Evie handed her the last present, and her whole face lit up. She opened it faster than either of the boys.

Mal’s sweater was purple and green, with a massive dragon coiled across the back. The sleeves were designed with hidden zippers and clasps, so they could be rolled up and pinned out of the way while Mal painted.

“This is perfect,” Mal said. “Thank you.” She leaned in to kiss Evie.

“Not in our room!” Jay complained. Carlos elbowed him in the ribs.

“Like we haven’t done the same.”

“This seems stupid now,” Mal said, pulling away from the kiss, “But we all kind of chipped in to get you something.”

Jay produced a sloppily wrapped box from under his bed. Carlos scowled at it.

“I don’t care about the wrapping paper,” Evie told him as she untied the ribbon.

Inside was a new set of sparkling knitting needles and spools of some of Auradon’s nicest yarn. “Obviously you don’t really need it,” Carlos pointed out.

“Are you kidding?” Evie asked. “I used up all my yarn making these! Thanks, everyone.”

Mal wrapped her arms around Evie, and Carlos dragged Jay into the group hug.

Evie said, “I love you guys.”

Mal squeezed her tighter. Jay pressed his cheek to the top of her head. Carlos said, “We love you, too.” 


End file.
